


Breeding Season (A Newgrounds inspired Fanfiction)

by LexisRage



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Breeding, Disturbed, F/F, F/M, Futa, Harem, Het, M/M, Multi, Newgrounds Fanfic, No mpreg, Other, The Author Needs A Non Perverted Mind, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Yaoi, Yuri, beastiality, heavy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexisRage/pseuds/LexisRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uryuu gets himself kidnapped when he has no power to save himself, only to find someone's done something to him to make him look like an elf. Except, as he and his new friend find out, the ears are fully functional, and god, can they get him hard. On top of that, Uryuu find himself on a Breeding Farm, full of odd creatures and an untouchable Mistress who puts him through the ringer when he arrives. Can Uryuu survive in this place long enough to find his way back?</p>
<p>Or... will he even want to after so long of having cute cat girls throwing themselves on him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeding Season (A Newgrounds inspired Fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if you haven't checked out Breeding Season on Newgrounds, you might want to check it out. It's an extremely weird flashplayer game, but it's also awesomely addicting. Link below, and enjoy the story, if Uryuu suddenly got sucked into the game (With a few changes)!
> 
> http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/638898

Uryuu was in a dazed panic, unable to make out the blurred surroundings as they whirled by in flashes of blinding colors and deafening sounds. He remembered cursing loudly when something cold and metal pierced through the tip of his left ear repeatedly, then did the same on his right ear. It was that agonizing pain that started to bring him out of his induced haze, but he only caught an unsteady glimpse of a hospital table and the straps that held him down before everything was black again.

XXX

He felt lifeless; listless: like nothing in the world mattered. He was being led - one foot in front of the other - where to? He didn't know the answer, and wasn't sure he wanted to put forth the effort to find out. His eyes were downcast, noticing the dirt road he was walking on barefooted. 

'Strange thing to be...' was his only thought, seconds before that too, flitted away.

Walking. 

He heard a door open, and suddenly dirt gave way to carpet.

'Where did that come from?'

There were hushed voices all around him, and suddenly he found himself sitting down in a wooden chair. He shifted his head upward, but the room spun and he groaned, closing his eyes, trying to stop the sudden dizzy feeling that swept over him. He could feel hands on his arms and legs, holding him, like they were trying to steady him. It was almost comforting in his state of mind, until he felt his left ear tugged on; damn, that was painful. Uryuu tried to lean away from the touch, but it only grabbed his ear harder, making a pounding pain start on the left side of his head, seconds before that pain blossomed into liquid fire through the shell of his ear.

With a yelp, Uryuu tried to bolt out of the chair, but found himself held down, unable to move. Beginning to remember his original panicked state, he tried to hurriedly recall the past events that had led him to that haze, only to find more blank spaces than memories. There was now a weight on his ear, not quite letting the pain fade, so Uryuu turned his eyes upward to his left, fighting off the urge to vomit at the way the world tilted on its side, and tried to focus his unsteady gaze.

It took him maybe a few minutes before his entire body stilled, and waited for him to wake up from the nightmare. Standing before him was a very lean, very light toned, very naked man. Just as naked as the similarly built men who were holding him to the chair.

Just as naked as he was.

It took a few minutes for the information to catch up to Uryuu's overloaded brain, so while he sat there dumbstruck, the man standing above him put down a rather large needle on the side table and smiled at him. Like nothing was wrong.

"Hey there friend. You got a name?"

Uryuu couldn't respond; he couldn't help it. His eyes drifted from the man to the surroundings behind him, only to find what looked to be an elaborate mansion sprawling upward, if the staircase had any indication. Beautiful decorations, stunning portraits on the wall, hanging and potted plants scattered around... his eyes came back to rest on the standing male, who had crouched down beside Uryuu, looking up at him with piercing blue eyes. He was waiting on an answer, but one that would never come; Uryuu's eyes happened to scan over the top of his head, wanting to look past him again, only to stop and stare at the pointed tips of his ears jutting out of his jet black hair.

Uryuu stared for maybe a minute in silence before trying to lift his left hand. He found his limbs let go at that point, and he was able to reach forward, not caring how rude it was to grasp onto the point and tug. The guy winced, sucking in a breath as if it hurt, but didn't stop Uryuu. In fact, the next second, he was forcing a smile and saying quietly,

"Yeah, friend. I'm one of you. Nothing to be afraid of."

It was right then that his mind decided to kick into full gear. One of you, he'd said. Uryuu vaguely remembered pain in his ears before now, so with the same hand that tugged on the pointed ear of the guy in front of him, he felt around for his own ear, to find two things. It had recently been pierced, and stung like hell when he brushed the metallic ring that held on a small tin plate to his ear, and two, his ear was pointed at the tip. Uryuu's eyes had just widened when he heard the male speaking again.

"The name's Salvante. Can I have your name, friend?"

It felt like there was a rock in his throat, preventing him from speaking clearly when Salvante stood and offered him a hand. All he could do was look between the hand and the guy's ears, feeling his breathing becoming more an more rapid with every second that passed in silence. He watched as the guy's face fell slightly from his smile, and tried as hard as he could to muster up some kind of response.

"I... I'm not..."

"HEY."

Everyone in the room jumped, Uryuu included when a screeching female voice floated through the open door. All heads flew toward the door, but when Uryuu looked, he only caught a fleeting glimpse of red before the voice sounded out, more distant this time.

"I said Tag him, not Bag him, dumbass. Get him ready!"

Salvante's smile faded completely then, and he sighed, reaching to the same table as the needled for a metal collar, which before Uryuu could think to move, was snapped around his throat. It didn't restrict his breathing like his chest was trying to do, but it was snug. Uryuu opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a squeak when a set of matching metal cuffs were snapped onto his wrists. Then hands were on his body again, and the world tilted viciously, knocking him off balance and almost sending him and the naked men around him into the wall. 

They managed to catch him through, and half lead/drag him back onto the dirt road, and into what looked to be a huge home four stories high, with doors spanning three stories high. They were open, and on the way into the one room, dirt floor home, he heard Salvante lean down to his ear and whisper,

"Everything'll be okay. I'm your first, so I'll explain things in a minute."

Uryuu shivered, not really wanting to read into the words as the hands helped him find the thigh-high table against the far wall, where a woman with long, burning red locks and overalls stood with her arms across her chest, her foot tapping on the dirt impatiently. He was laid stomach first, and despite how he tried to twist and struggle, the hands around him easily kept him down while soft, pale hands roughly yanked his wrists above his head, threading a chain through solid steel and tying it to a metal post on the wall without using any knots.

Whimpering, he tugged on the metal, unable to go anywhere. He swallowed involuntarily, lifting his head to look behind him. The woman was now bent over Salvante, a rock in one hand and her other hand on his quickly stiffening member. Was she somehow manipulating riatsu to accomplish these feats...? But just as quickly as she had started, her hand moved away, leaving Salvante's member straining upward with multiple veins visible. She turned around, motioned with her hand for everyone else to leave, saying over her shoulder,

"I expect a bucket by tonight."

He heard Salvante give a breathy chuckle even as the large doors swung shut, leaving them in a completely over sized room. While Uryuu was trying not to have a heart attack, or pass out due to hyperventilation, he felt Salvante's hands on his back and he nearly jumped out of his skin, only causing the male to laugh at him.

"Easy, I know Mistress can be a slave driver at times, but she just wants to make sure all her new elves can handle the work load. I promise I'll be gentle."

"E-Elves...?!" Uryuu heard his voice crack, unable to hold back the comment.

Salvante's hands paused on his back before finally slipping around to his belly as the male hugged Uryuu from behind. Uryuu's mind caught, focused on the silken feel of Salvante's hardness pressed against his inner thigh. He heard the male's quiet, contented moan of pleasure at just the smallest contact before he answered easily,

"Yes? What, are you one of those odd ones who prefer to call themselves Spirit Folk?"

"I- I'm not - I've never been an elf!"

"Mm? Then what are these?"

Uryuu felt the man reach up and touch the point on his right ear, fondling it between his index finger and thumb, and suddenly, Uryuu found it hard to think. His face heated, though he couldn't tell if his breathing had changed any from its panicked state; he still had to force the words from his throat either way,

"I... I don't know. I don't remember much, but... but I remember... a hospital table. And... and being strapped down, and..."

Uryuu shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts, when the fingers finally pulled away from his ear and warm breath replaced them, making him shudder.

"Oh. Well if that's the case, and they're fake, you won't mind if I do this?"

Uryuu was about to pull back, afraid for his life almost, when warm lips came down over the tip of his ear. Instantly, his body was awash in similar sensations, his eyes closing without his consent and a gasp betraying his lips. He felt it acutely when Salvante's tongue curled around the tip, guiding it further into his moist warmth, only for teeth to nibble delicately on the flesh. The gasp from before returned, louder, turning itself into a moan without Uryuu's permission as his hands curled into fists to stop him from trying to grab for the man.

He felt his own member hardening beneath the table, maddeningly so since he didn't want it and he couldn't touch it. The sensations continued for several seconds, and by the time Salvante pulled away, Uryuu was gasping and twitching, clawing at the table with a red face and a straining member. Uryuu's mouth hung open, panting, as he shivered at the sudden cold air that pierced through him from the tip of his ear, even as he heard the male behind him speak again.

"Hate to break it to you, friend, but whatever happened to you messed up your mind. Now, I do kind of have to get to work if I want to make a bucket for Mistress by tonight, but any questions you have, I'll try as hard as I can to answer them, okay? Just hold still and relax; that's key."

Uryuu barely understood a word that was spoken, only managing to be frightened out of the new haze when he felt Salvante's hands wrap around his thighs and pull them open. Uryuu picked his head up, trying to look over his shoulder, but wasn't able to see him standing anymore, just as something warm and wet poked at his hole. Uryuu jumped, afraid of what was coming, but his legs were held surprisingly still by the figure behind him. No more words were given, and Uryuu was forced to stand there while his anus was prodded and invaded by Salvante's seeking tongue, moving everywhere he had access to.

Uryuu whined and gasped, unable to help an occasional moan as the tongue drifted down to the soft flesh of his balls before returning to the hole, before finally the cold air caught him there, too. Seconds later, however, Uryuu's half-hearted mewls and 'no's became more forceful 'no's when he felt Salvante's member slam into his backside, all the way to the hilt in one feral swing. Tears sprung to Uryuu's eyes as he tugged on the chain holding him in place, but couldn't make it let him go. The pain only dulled after a few minutes from starting, but Uryuu found sudden hope in the pace Salvante was setting for himself.

Hoping to everything above him Salvante would be done soon, he counted the thrusts until the male body behind him spasmed, hands curling into Uryuu's waits for a better grip as he tried not to lose his balance. But... the thrusts never stopped; they just slowed. Uryuu never felt any semen leaking out of his backside, and seconds later, Salvante was picking up speed again, thrusting quickly into Uryuu's body. It didn't take much longer until most of the pain had faded, and Uryuu found his body slowly beginning to betray him by leaning into each thrust.

His breath hitched a couple of times as Salvante hit a spot inside him that made sparks ignite behind his eyes, only to eventually lose himself in the sensations being wrought onto his body.

XXX

Uryuu's head lolled onto the desk out of sheer exhaustion, and he only half heard the voices and noises behind him before they started making sense again.

" - it go to waste. Lick it up, and close the doors on your way out."

"Yes Mistress."

Uryuu closed his eyes for a moment, only to be startled out of the edge of sleep by a shoulder brushing his knee. He jumped, finding himself suddenly flying backward, off the table and toward the ground. He heard Salvante's cry of surprise, and watched him jump up to grab Uryuu's hand before he landed on his ass. For a moment, Salvante's hand gripped Uryuu's wrist gently, and he smiled before letting him go, saying softly,

"Glad to see you're still with us, friend. You know, you never gave me your name," he probed.

After what must have been another blackout, Uryuu's body was feeling almost up to par again, so it was with a scowl and a push of his glasses that Uryuu shot back,

"You know, you never told me what the hell is going on here."

Salvante's hands raised in front of his body before he turned around, kneeling down below the table as he spoke over his shoulder,

"I suppose your right, friend. But I would like a name to call you by as I explain why you're here."

Uryuu's scowl deepened, but he settled for kneeling next to the man, hoping there was something he was wanted to see as he gave up begrudgingly,

"Uryuu."

Salvante gave Uryuu a winning smile then, saying shortly,

"Well, Uryuu, you're on a breeding farm. Mistress heard from one of the vendors in town that the newest stock they'd gotten of elves was a ripe bunch, perfect for the kind of stuff she uses us for. So. Welcome to the group!"

He seemed so cheerful about it that Uryuu could almost imagine this entire scene being a dream; that wasn't a dream was the awful burning sensation of bile ripping its way past his throat as he watched Salvante lean down and begin licking white fluid off the dirt ground. What was probably Uryuu's own cum.

Uryuu turned away and vomited.


End file.
